


Cashing in a favour

by Kitacular



Series: More than Brothers [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Platonic BDSM, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitacular/pseuds/Kitacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos has a request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some plot. Honest... Somewhere.

October 1628

 

“Gentlemen,” Athos said formally, standing and putting his hat on.

Aramis and Porthos looked up in surprise from their card game. Athos was leaving the tavern before he had drunk his weight in wine?

“Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the door.

Intrigued by Athos requesting they leave, the pair rose as one and followed Athos from the tavern. Athos walked swiftly and quietly through the streets, leading them to their own home. Twice, he ignored them asking what he wanted. They exchanged a curious look as they let Athos into their apartments.

Athos looked around and gestured towards the kitchen.

“May I?”

“Of course,” answered Aramis, removing his hat. He frowned and held it out to Porthos who placed it, along with his own, on the stands beside the kitchen. “Is there something we can do for you?” he asked, annoyance colouring his tone.

Getting no response, Aramis followed Porthos to the hatstands and they both disarmed themselves, adding their sword belts, pistols and powder to the stands. They exchanged another curious look but weren't able to share speculations with Athos so close.

Athos reappeared from the kitchen with a bottle of wine under his arm and three cups balanced in his hands. He handed a cup to each of them and poured them a generous measure of wine.

“So?” asked Porthos, bluntly.

Athos still didn't answer and simply walked to their kitchen table to place his hat and pistol upon it. He sat at the table, facing the pair and crossed his legs in front of him with that regal, noble air he carried.

Porthos made to follow but Aramis' hand caught his wrist. Evidently, Aramis had had enough.

“What is it, Athos?” asked Aramis, handing his untouched wine to Porthos.

Porthos looked at Aramis questioningly and Aramis nodded his head slightly towards the kitchen. Porthos disappeared and placed both of their full cups of wine in the kitchen and returned. Aramis was removing his sash and coat, studying Athos curiously. Porthos followed suit and shrugged his heavy doublet off. He hung it up and hung Aramis' sash and coat up when he held them out to him.

He stood silently beside Aramis and felt Aramis' back straightening. He always found it sexy to watch Aramis find his line in the sand.

“Athos. Kindly tell us what it is you want or take your leave,” Aramis said quietly, staring him down across the room.

Porthos smirked inwardly, seeing doubt flicker across Athos' face. He'd been under that stare many times. Athos drained his cup and gestured to the other chairs at the table.

Aramis felt his ire rising and simply folded his arms.

Athos stood and considered them. He realised he was not going to be able to do this the easy way. He was going to have to speak plainly.

“Would the two of you please join me so I may explain my request?” he asked.

“Would you prefer to sit at the hearth?” Aramis asked carefully. He'd noticed the way Athos had stiffened and become uncomfortable.

Athos took a deep breath and nodded. He kicked off his boots, well aware of Aramis' rule about boots on the rug. Athos walked silently to the sofa he'd helped buy. It was a long high backed affair with plenty of padding and high winged arms. Athos flicked his gaze back and forth between the two of them and seated himself in the middle of the sofa, turning to face Aramis' chair. The gesture was noticed by them both and Aramis began to understand what the request might be.

Aramis took a seat at the table and gave Porthos a meaningful look. Porthos crouched to remove Aramis' long boots. Aramis leaned down on the pretence of helping him.

“Stay close, mi vida,” he whispered in Porthos' ear.

Porthos nodded and stood. He kicked his own short boots off and followed Aramis.

Athos' tension had grown watching the two of them. He knew them well enough to know they had shared a comment but didn't know what it was. He watched Aramis settle in his armchair and was slightly surprised to see Porthos sit on the floor beside Aramis' chair.

He'd been aware of their relationship and the specific dynamic of it for a few months now. There were certain things he could pick up because he knew they were there but this was overt in a way they hadn't been since they returned from Poitiers.

“We're listening,” said Aramis, breaking into Athos' thoughts.

Athos flicked his gaze down to Porthos and back up to Aramis. He took a deep breath and addressed Aramis.

“You made me an offer on the road back from Poitiers,” Athos said stiffly.

Aramis smiled inwardly, his guess being correct. Porthos was fascinated. He could feel Aramis' tension and Athos' nerves were plain to see. He knew Aramis' instruction to stay close and at his feet was his way of telling Porthos to let him handle it.

“I think there were two implied offers, my friend,” Aramis replied slowly. “One we fulfilled to the extent you told us you needed. The other, you have not spoken about since.”

Aramis felt the doubts from that night on the road together. They had shared a bed but Athos clearly meant something else. He was curious to see where Athos was going with this. Porthos felt Aramis' tension spike but stayed quiet. He knew that being able to control Porthos would calm Aramis' nerves.

Athos' mouth was dry. He looked at his empty cup and back to Aramis. There was a tense silence in the room.

Aramis couldn't read Athos. He had correctly guessed Athos wanted to discuss his desire for pain but he couldn't yet tell if ceding control was something he wanted. He was so closely guarded Aramis was struggling to get a read on him.

“Porthos. Please get our guest a refill on his drink,” Aramis said quietly without taking his eyes off Athos' unreadable face.

“Should I bring the bottle, Sire?” he asked softly, rising to his feet and taking the empty cup from Athos.

“No,” Aramis answered, still watching Athos curiously. “One more cup will probably be enough. Bring me the other, please.”

Porthos retrieved the two cups he'd placed on the side earlier and handed one to Athos and one to Aramis. He sat back down at Aramis' feet.

Aramis gently stroked Porthos' dark curls as he sat down. He drew strength from his lover and leaned forward.

“Athos? What is your request?” he asked quietly.

Athos drained his cup in one and took a deep breath.

“I would like to take you up on your offer to meet my desires for pain in a healthy fashion.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos gets an insight into what he's asking

There was a long minute's silence. Athos still couldn't bring himself to meet Aramis' eyes to see how he'd reacted. He could feel a hot flush creeping up the back of his neck as he stared determinedly at his empty cup.

Aramis gripped Porthos' hair lightly and used his hold on him to keep calm. He sipped his wine to give himself time to think.

“You know that between myself and Porthos there is a significant element of authority exchange. Does this form part of your request?” Aramis asked gently.

“I cannot answer that. I do not yet know. I haven't experienced it to have that insight,” he answered formally.

“What do your instincts tell you?” Aramis asked, gripping Porthos' hair again.

“I wish I could tell you, Aramis,” Athos said, finally lifting his eyes to meet Aramis'. He found the dark eyes unreadable but was encouraged by Aramis' question. He obviously wasn't disgusted. His eyes flicked to Aramis' hand in Porthos' hair.

“Might I make a suggestion, Sire?” Porthos asked softly.

Aramis withdrew his hand and gestured for Porthos to go ahead. Porthos smiled up at him and looked at Athos nervously.

“Would it help to... see an example of that?” he asked.

Athos made a sudden movement as if to rise. Neither Aramis nor Porthos moved a muscle. Athos' sudden movement had made them instantly guarded.

Aramis forced himself to calm down and leaned back against his chair. He tugged Porthos' hair gently and felt him slowly relax under his hand. He began stroking it gently.

“Would you be willing to show me... that?” asked Athos slowly, his gaze flicking between the two men rapidly.

“Yes,” replied Aramis quietly, answering for both of them.

Athos licked his lips nervously, not sure what to do next.

Porthos felt that electricity running through Aramis that meant he was shifting into whatever head space made him want to hurt his lover. Porthos always thought of the way one stretched before a duel. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his own pulse quicken.

“Wait here a moment, please,” Aramis said politely to Athos, getting to his feet. Athos nodded.

Aramis held his hand out to Porthos and drew him to his feet. He walked him into their bedroom and took both of his hands in his.

“I love you,” Aramis murmured, kissing him gently.

“I love you, Master,” Porthos replied. Aramis kissed the hands he held. Porthos only called him that when he was slipping under Aramis' spell. He stroked Porthos cheek and smiled as he leaned into it.

“I need you to stay engaged with me tonight, my love. I am still slightly uncertain what Athos wants from us so I'm going to need to draw on your strength. It means it's going to hurt you a bit more than normal because you won't be able to absorb it as much. Will you be OK with that?”

Porthos nodded.

“Would you let me know if you see me slipping further than you'd like please, Master?”

“Of course. How about tapping your shoulder twice? Would that work?”

Porthos smiled and nodded.

“I also might not be as... affectionate as normal. That's an as yet unknown variable with Athos so I might be more distant,” he continued.

“Not going to be a loving beating then, Sire?” Porthos asked, grinning.

Aramis chuckled softly.

“Everything I do with you is loving my beautiful boy,” Aramis whispered. He kissed Porthos gently and felt Porthos smile against him.

“I know I suggested it, Master, but I am quite nervous. I don't know how talkative I'll be,” Porthos said hesitantly.

“OK. Then how about I don't expect you to talk but I might need you to answer direct questions from both me and Athos,” Aramis answered carefully. He stroked Porthos' cheek again. “Ready for this, mi vida?”

Porthos nodded and leaned forward to kiss Aramis softly.

“Yes, Master,” he said, smiling at him.

  
  


  
  


Athos fidgeted nervously on the sofa. He wasn't sure what to expect. He stood and removed his sword belt and laid it next to him on the sofa. He sat back down and glanced at their closed door. He wasn't surprised they were taking this moment together.

Athos couldn't figure out what he wanted. He knew physical contact helped him feel less lonely but he wasn't sure what drove this. His heart leapt into his mouth when he saw their door open. Aramis was still dressed in his shirt and breeches but Porthos had stripped down to just his underclothes.

Aramis clicked his fingers and pointed at the rug. Athos jumped at the noise, recognising Aramis' expression had darkened slightly. Porthos slid to his knees in the centre of the rug, facing Aramis' chair as normal. Aramis clicked his fingers again. Porthos looked at him and Aramis pointed at Athos. Porthos rotated on his knees to face Athos where he was seated on the sofa. Porthos shivered slightly, being on display like this was entirely new.

“Athos,” Aramis said softly. “Would you mind lighting the fire to keep Porthos warm while I retrieve a few things?”

Athos nodded and looked at Porthos uncertainly.

“He will be fine there. Let him relax,” Aramis said quietly.

He retired to the kitchen to collect some water in his water skin. After a moment's thought he filled a second, just in case. He heard Athos approaching and turned around. Athos had removed all his weapons and was hanging them up on one of the stands.

Aramis looked over at Porthos and smiled. Athos saw the tenderness in the glance and breathed a sigh of relief.

“He's really OK on his own?” he asked quietly.

“He is. Waiting for me will help him stay calm,” Aramis answered, smiling.

Aramis leaned his arm above his head on the arch into the kitchen, watching Porthos from across the room.

“You do understand I love him? When I hurt him it's partly for him. You grasp that?” Aramis asked. He didn't take his eyes off Porthos.

“I do. I see that, Aramis,” Athos replied, also watching Porthos. “What part do you want me to play here?”

Aramis turned to look at him.

“We don't know that yet. If you feel a particularly strong inclination to do something, let me know,” he said calmly. “I know you're not sure about handing over control and I sense that would be difficult for you but I need you to understand and agree to something before we go any further.”

Athos dragged his eyes away from the immobile Porthos and looked at Aramis expectantly.

“You do not touch him without asking me,” Aramis said flatly. Athos frowned and opened his mouth to respond but Aramis held his hand up. “Absolutely non-negotiable. I'm not saying you can't. Depending how things go, I will probably invite it. I, however, run this show. I run him. You don't touch him without asking me,” Aramis said firmly.

Athos nodded.

“I understand and I agree,” he said quietly.

“OK then. Particular interests? No-go areas?” Aramis asked, his tone lightening.

Athos saw a hunger kindling in Aramis' eyes and felt his toes curl. His mouth went dry again. Aramis sauntered across the room to the dining table. He retrieved a chair from the table and placed it side on to the archway to the kitchen, facing their front door.

He then moved to the opposite side of the room, skirting round the chairs and Porthos. Athos trailed after him curiously.

Aramis leaned his hand round the back of the bureau and lifted a hidden key. He crouched to unlock the large bottom drawer and pulled it out. Athos stifled a gasp.

Aramis kept the various implements they'd collected in there. There were two canes, several belts and straps and three varying floggers. There were also several varying lengths of rope. Athos clutched his chest.

“No rope,” he whispered hoarsely.

Aramis looked at him carefully.

“Rope is a total no-go or bondage altogether?” he asked.

“Rope. No rope,” he gasped.

“OK. Peace Athos,” said Aramis gently, pushing it further back in the draw.

Aramis selected the two canes and the lightest two of their floggers and gently pushed the draw closed. Aramis touched the back of Athos' hand to bring him back. Athos tore his gaze away from the rope and met Aramis' concerned gaze. He shook himself and Aramis smiled.

They stood up and both glanced at Porthos again. He still hadn't moved.

Aramis dropped the tools he'd picked onto the sofa and walked round to where Porthos was kneeling. Athos followed nervously and looked down at Porthos. He was fascinated by how he seemed to lean towards Aramis, even when his eyes were closed.

Aramis gently lay his hand on the back of Porthos' neck and felt him shiver. He gently pulled Porthos up by the neck onto his feet.

Athos clutched his chest as Aramis steered Porthos across the room, his eyes still closed. The trust and faith he had in Aramis was almost frightening. Athos sat in the chair Aramis had placed there and watched closely.

Aramis stood Porthos against the bare wall beside the archway to the kitchen and let go of his neck. He walked back to the sofa and picked up the lightest of the floggers. He returned and tapped Porthos' hand with the handle. Porthos lifted his arms so his hands rested either side of his head against the wall.

Aramis raised his eyebrows at Athos who nodded eagerly. Athos watched in fascination as Aramis began trailing the tails of the flogger up and down Porthos' back. Porthos arched his back slightly and hummed under his breath.

Athos bit his lip as the first blow fell. He could tell it was quite light because Porthos didn't react and it barely ruffled the air as it passed. Aramis struck Porthos a couple of more times before pausing and glancing questioningly at Athos. He was slightly startled by the violence but had already calmed down. He nodded at Aramis who smiled and turned back to Porthos.

Aramis set up a relaxed rhythm across Porthos' back. He kept it nice and slow while Athos was still acclimatising. Gradually he began to increase the impact until Porthos started to react to the pain. Only with slight hisses but it was enough to get a reaction from Athos.

He was leaning forwards, a hungry look on his face. Seeing the pain was definitely sparking something in him more than witnessing Porthos' submission ever had. Aramis paused for a moment and surveyed Porthos' back. There was a slight redness appearing on his skin.

“Still with me, my love?” he asked, stepping close and whispering in his ear.

“Yes, Master,” he replied with a smile. He leaned towards Aramis but felt him withdraw. Porthos took a deep breath and kicked himself. Normally Aramis would have kissed him but he remembered what Aramis had said about not making this romantic.

Aramis beckoned Athos closer.

“Feel how warm his skin is,” he said softly.

Athos reached out a shaking hand and laid it on the back of Porthos' shoulder. Porthos jumped in surprise, feeling Athos touch him. Athos quickly withdrew his hand in response to the sudden movement.

Aramis touched Athos' shoulder gently.

“Go ahead,” Aramis said, encouragingly.

Athos placed his hand there again and felt the warmness on Porthos' skin. Porthos shivered slightly but this time Athos stayed his hand. He moved his hand down in a slow line down Porthos' back and trembled slightly.

Porthos' head was spinning. He was struggling to stay with them. Aramis inviting others to touch him was testing his obedience. It was only Athos, who knew Aramis owned him, but this was different. This was Aramis exercising his control in a whole new way. It felt almost like loaning him out and it was making him light-headed to feel so possessed. He was relying on Aramis' dominance to get through this and it was making his concentration slip.

Aramis stood behind Porthos and laid his hand on Athos' shoulder to reassure him.

“Feel how warm it is?” he asked softly. Athos nodded. “It's just beginning to hurt him. I've warmed his skin so that I can cause pain without damage. Would you like me to continue?”

Athos nodded nervously, stepping back quickly and sitting down.

Aramis began a rhythmic flogging, speeding up slightly and definitely landing harder blows. After less than a minute, Porthos groaned in pain and Athos watched him shudder once before he didn't make another sound. Athos stared in confusion at his lack of reaction.

Aramis saw Athos' concern and stopped for a moment. He tapped Porthos twice on the shoulder. Porthos took a deep breath and nodded. Aramis resumed striking him.

Porthos wasn't sure how to react. The fact that Aramis kept talking about him instead of to him was driving further under but Aramis needed him to stay strong. Normally he just gave in and surrendered to the pain but he'd been told not to give in this time. He knew Aramis wouldn't accept any fake cries of pain so he stood still and sucked in a breath.

Aramis resumed his strikes, moving up and down Porthos' back methodically, covering every inch of his skin. Porthos slowly relaxed again, hissing when a fall would catch somewhere unexpected.

Porthos' calm was short-lived and he grunted softly as Aramis ramped up the impact again. He knew Athos must be dealing with it well because he recognised Aramis letting himself grow more cruel. He grunted again and pressed his forehead against the wall as his back began to burn under Aramis' onslaught.

Athos found his fists clenching on his thighs, hearing Porthos' change in reaction. Aramis heard it too and smiled to himself. He continued until he heard Athos beginning to fidget. Casting his eyes over their seated friend, he saw Athos panting and he ceased the assault.

There was a soft growling coming from Porthos and a slight raspy quality to Athos' breathing. Aramis surveyed his lover and trailed his fingers lightly over Porthos' skin, feeling the warmth. He walked to the sofa and swapped floggers.

Turning round he realised Athos was stood behind Porthos looking curiously at his skin but with his hands behind his back. Aramis regarded the pair silently and nodded at Athos.

Porthos hissed in surprise and mild pain as Athos' hand touched his waist. He could tell Aramis wasn't stood at his back and it made him yearn for his owner. He relaxed under Athos' hand as he felt, more than heard, Aramis draw closer. Athos' palm smoothed up his back, across his shoulders and down the other side. He hissed again each time it changed direction.

Athos withdrew his hand and looked uncertainly at Aramis. He simply received a curious smile in return.

“Why not remove your doublet so you're more comfortable?” he asked softly. Athos nodded mutely and shrugged his jacket off. He hung it up and returned to his seat, the hungry avid look reappeared on his face.

“You'll tell me if you get uncomfortable, my friend?” Aramis asked in a whisper. Athos nodded eagerly.

Aramis inclined his head and turned back to Porthos, the slightly heavier flogger in his hand. He rolled his shoulders and relaxed. He touched his fingers to the back of Porthos' neck and they both took a deep breath in unison.

Athos clenched his fists on his thighs again as Aramis' first blow elicited a distinct growl of pain from Porthos. He could tell from the frown of concentration on Aramis' face that the warm up was over.

He watched, utterly mesmerised as Aramis methodically covered Porthos' back with the thick leather falls. Porthos' own fists had clenched against the wall and there was an ominous rumbling noise coming from deep within his chest.

They were so beautiful together. It seemed to Athos that Porthos was glowing. He was stood so still despite the obvious pain he was now in. Aramis was a constantly moving whirlwind. It reminded Athos of watching him hold his rapier. The way he moved with such flourish yet wasted no motion. Every strike he landed was exactly where he wanted.

He found himself drawn to Aramis' eyes. They appeared to be black as coal but the concentration and care in them was clear. He understood suddenly what Porthos had meant all those months ago. Aramis was deadly. Athos' mouth was dry again and he felt himself leaning further and further forwards as Porthos began to growl with every strike.

Athos felt himself panting again as Aramis began to strike suddenly even more heavily and leaving it a couple of seconds between each strike. He was drawing the falls of the whip through his hand, holding them in the air before slapping them down hard against Porthos' skin. The noise alone was startling Athos and he struggled to imagine the pain it must be causing.

He, again, found himself taken aback by the violence. Porthos was grunting with each strike and once or twice Athos thought he saw Porthos' knees buckle. He looked over Aramis again and the appetite for suffering in those normally kind eyes was breath taking.

Aramis stopped suddenly. Athos watched him taking deep breaths, his hand on his chest. Porthos' growl suddenly sounded in the room again. It echoed through the suddenly silent room and raised the hairs on Athos' arms. The noise was constant and Athos could see his shoulders vibrating with it.

Athos felt himself rise and walk towards Porthos as if on wheels. He raised his hand and felt Aramis catch his wrist gently. He looked at Aramis ready to apologise but found him smiling and the apology died on his lips.

Aramis kept hold of Athos' hand for several long moments until Porthos had stopped growling and then let go. He gestured at Porthos encouragingly.

Athos felt the heat coming off Porthos' skin before he even touched it. Porthos grunted in pain when Athos touched him but Athos didn't recoil. He ran his hand up and down Porthos' back, marvelling at the heat and pain he was clearly in.

Porthos felt himself beginning to slip as Athos' hands grew more confident. He knew it would be Aramis giving him the confidence and the thought of Aramis encouraging other people to touch him in this intimate way was making it hard to focus.

He felt Athos withdraw and Aramis took his place, tapping him again. Porthos took a shuddering breath and shook himself slightly. Aramis took Porthos' hands from the wall and drew them down to his sides. He spent a few moments massaging Porthos' shoulders before gently pressing on them so Porthos slid to his knees.

He turned back to Athos and smiled, indicating the sofa. Athos staggered over, holding his chest. He sat at one end and as he turned he saw Porthos following him on his hands and knees and Aramis walking behind him.

When Porthos paused in the centre of the rug, Aramis stepped over him and sat beside Athos on the sofa. He beckoned Porthos closer and Porthos sat cross-legged at Aramis' feet. Aramis offered Porthos some water and he accepted, still breathing hard. After a few moments Aramis gently rested his hand in Porthos' hair and pulled one leg up onto the sofa, turning to face Athos.

“Athos?” he asked softly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you so much for showing me that,” Athos said, his mouth dry.

Aramis handed him the second water skin, silently patting himself on the back when Athos took a long drink from it.

“You're most welcome, brother. Are you OK?” Aramis asked, taking the other skin back from Porthos. He took his own mouthful while Athos gathered his thoughts.

“I am. May I ask you both some questions?” Athos asked after a couple of minutes, a tremor in his voice.

“Of course. Please understand Porthos might need a few moments,” Aramis said kindly, stroking Porthos' hair.

Porthos touched Aramis' leg and Aramis looked down.

“I'm fine now, Master,” he said quietly. Aramis beamed at him with pride. Porthos switched his gaze to Athos. “What would you like to know, brother?”

“What do you gain from it?” he asked, shyly.

“Different things at different times,” he answered, shrugging slightly. “There are some sensations that are purely pleasurable. Y'know like the way pain after a hard day's training can feel good? Or a really satisfying stretch after a long ride?”

Athos frowned thoughtfully. Porthos continued.

“Occasionally Aramis will push me beyond what I think I can take and it forms an emotional release. Other times, like today, I simply endure it to please him because pleasing him is what makes me happier than anything,” Porthos said, smiling.

Athos nodded slowly.

“I see that, now. I know you'd explained it to me in the past but I couldn't understand the concept of enduring pain for another. I do now and I thank you for letting me see it. I do not, however, think that is why I seek it. Nor do I think it will bring me pleasure,” he said still deep in thought.

“Then you think it might be emotional release?” asked Aramis gently.

“I believe so,” he answered.

Porthos touched Aramis' leg again and received a nod of approval.

“It's not easy to get there, Athos,” Porthos said quietly.

“I understand. I'm sure it will take me time to trust the two of you to get me to that place but I don't believe I will ever achieve that trust with anyone else and if I don't at least try it, I will never find out what these cravings mean,” Athos said, lifting his chin.

Aramis was amused to see his determination returning. He was pleased to know that nothing they'd done had discouraged him and had answered some questions for him. Porthos stroked the back of Aramis' calf, echoing his thoughts. Aramis stroked his hair in reply.

“What do you suggest?” asked Athos quietly, the uncertain tremor returning to his voice.

“You said 'the two of us', Athos,” Aramis said curiously.

Athos felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck.

“You mentioned... this... is something Porthos is also capable of,” he said, the shyness returning to his voice. He glanced down at Porthos where he said calmly. “I imagine you are one of the only people who could physically intimidate me,” he said, dropping his gaze to his hands.

Aramis frowned at this but Porthos thought he understood and gave Aramis' leg a friendly squeeze. It was something Aramis relied on when he chose to give himself to Porthos. He decided to push a little further, having had this conversation once before with his owner.

“What else would you like to ask?” Porthos said quietly.

Athos looked down at his hands again.

“It wasn't... punishment?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not for me. It's not a role he and I play. It's just part of who we are,” Porthos said, keeping his voice quiet. Athos nodded and Porthos thought he saw sadness on his face.

“For Aramis, though,” he said gently and Athos' head snapped up to look at Aramis.

Aramis smiled and stroked Porthos' head, suddenly understanding. He rested his hand on the back of Porthos' neck and squeezed gently in gratitude.

“I have a mental block at allowing myself to be hurt. I like to be caught or at least have a reason to be hurt. When I feel that desire, Porthos aids me by creating a role for me to slip into where I don't need to be myself,” Aramis explained.

Athos nodded slowly.

“Do you think that would be something that would help you?” Aramis asked, placing his other hand lightly on Athos' knee.

Athos nodded without looking up. Porthos smiled to himself feeling Aramis sit up a little straighter. He felt himself do the same, responding to Aramis' focus.

“You understand that would require some form of submission and trust?”

Athos nodded again.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I trust you both with my life, brothers. The idea of giving up control is an uncomfortable one for me but I do wish to at least attempt it in order to understand what it is that I want,” Athos said stiffly, lifting his chin.

“We appreciate that, Athos. You do us a great honour by letting us into this part of your life,” Aramis said, without removing his hand from Athos' leg.

“Do you wish to continue this evening or would you like to have some time to think?” Aramis asked tentatively.

“I would like to perhaps make a start tonight,” he murmured. "I would not have my courage fail," he said, the smirk twisting his upper lip just so.

Aramis smiled softly and nodded in understanding. He squeezed Athos' knee gently.

“Come closer, Athos. Let Porthos join us,” Aramis said softly.

Athos moved along the sofa hesitantly. It moved him closer to Aramis. In normal circumstances the human response to maintain personal space would have required Aramis move slightly as well but he didn't. He simply sat still, requiring Athos to move himself considerably close to Aramis' side.

Porthos watched Aramis, recognising the power play. He stood and sat carefully beside Athos. He hissed as his sore back came into contact with the sofa and all three of them chuckled, relaxing together. Porthos settled himself beside Athos, Aramis' silent refusal to move over causing their legs to be pressed together.

Porthos stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa and Aramis mirrored him. Porthos clasped Aramis' hand and Aramis squeezed it warmly. They let go and draped their arms around Athos' shoulders. Athos shuddered slightly in their embrace.

“Some ground rules, Athos,” Aramis said calmly. Athos looked up at him. “We want this to be nothing but positive for you so I'd like you to let us know if something doesn't feel right. I understand your stubborn streak will probably make that very difficult for you so the word mercy will suffice. We will cease what we're doing and check in with you. It doesn't mean an instant end so use it for both big problems and small adjustments, please. OK?”

“OK,” Athos replied quietly.

“It's vital you use that word. While you trust us to look after you, we are trusting that you will alert us to anything we don't notice," Aramis said firmly. Athos nodded again, meeting his eyes briefly.

"To confirm, Athos, you have no problem with bondage, but require there be no rope whatsoever?” Aramis continued.

Athos nodded.

“Bit more specific, please,” Aramis said, squeezing his shoulder.

“That's correct. I have no aversion to being restrained but I... No rope,” he finished, quietly.

“And you would like both of us to take an authoritative position?”

Athos frowned in confusion at his lap.

“Porthos would be more than willing to join you at your side if you would prefer a companion than having two of us stood over you,” Aramis explained.

Porthos squeezed his shoulder as well. Athos looked between the two of them.

“I think that would give me too much time to think. I would prefer it to be both of you. If you wouldn't mind... If you would like me...” he said softly, dropping his gaze back to his hands.

Aramis shared a look with Porthos over Athos' head as their friend slumped against the sofa between them. It appeared Athos had done all the talking he could.

Porthos placed his free hand on Athos' leg and squeezed gently. Athos' hands began to tremble in his lap and Porthos gave Aramis a meaningful look.

Aramis was thinking furiously. He had wanted to find out how rough Athos wanted them to be with him. He didn't feel comfortable using straps to restrain Athos the first time. Aramis was certain restraint would be most helpful for their stubborn friend but had intended to use himself or Porthos instead. How rough he wanted them to be depended who held him down. Porthos was more rough and used brute strength whereas Aramis didn't use strength. He used his words and threats.

Porthos frowned at Aramis who was uncharacteristically unsettled. He lifted his hand off Athos' shoulder to ruffle his hair.

“Still with us, lad?” asked Porthos softly. Athos shivered at the name and Aramis saw a flash of defiance in those normally calm eyes. His head suddenly filled with ideas.

Porthos flicked his eyes up to Aramis and saw his owner's face spreading into a decidedly evil grin. He felt his own face smiling. Normally when Aramis had that cruel hunger on his face it made him nervous. Now it just made him excited.

Aramis nodded at Porthos to continue and Porthos felt a ripple of pride at Aramis' approval.

Porthos tightened his hand in Athos' hair and felt him shiver again.

“Still with us, lad?” he repeated. Athos sighed quietly. “Answer me,” Porthos said quietly, shaking him gently by the hair.

“Yes,” gasped Athos, his eyes closing.

“So,” murmured Aramis. “perhaps my companion and I could work out a way to make you confess to your crime and then deliver an appropriate punishment when you do?”

Athos moaned softly. Porthos shook him by his hair again, remaining gentle.

“Are you going to confess now or are we going to have to make you?” he growled quietly.

Athos forced his eyes open and looked at Porthos. There was a tense minute's silence as he searched Porthos' face. There was a determination in Porthos' eyes that made butterflies form in his stomach but he was calmed by studying his face. This was still Porthos.

Porthos didn't relax his grip in Athos' hair but was content to let him work out his reservations.

Aramis was growing restless, doubting his choice of scenario. Porthos seemed content, though. He watched Porthos look calmly back at Athos and tried to match his serenity. Porthos must have seen something change in Athos' gaze that meant they were clear to go because Porthos' broad hand suddenly clamped down on Athos' wrists in his lap.

Athos made to pull them from his grasp and Porthos quickly removed his other hand from Athos' hair to join his hands together in holding Athos' wrists firmly.

Aramis quickly wrapped his own hand in Athos' hair and used it to twist his head so he could see his face.

Athos' face was full of defiance but Aramis held him fast for a few moments. Athos managed to relax his face for a moment and nod minutely at Aramis before scowling again.

Porthos watched as Aramis' expression grew suddenly dangerous and felt a swell of love for him, knowing he'd recognised Athos' consent just as he had.

“If you confess now, we will simply administer your punishment and you're free to go,” Aramis murmured softly.

Porthos felt a chill run down his own spine having heard that voice before. That was the voice Porthos thought of as a blade hidden in silk.

Evidently, Athos had also recognised the danger in Aramis' voice as he suddenly pulled on his wrists in Porthos' grasp. Porthos simply tightened his grip.

Aramis guessed what Porthos was doing when the first flicker of discomfort flashed across Athos' defiant eyes. Aramis let go of Athos' hair, pressing his head down. As soon as he let go, Athos lifted his head stubbornly. Aramis smirked and rose from the sofa.

Porthos stood too, pulling Athos with him. He wasn't surprised when Athos kicked out at him.

Quick as a flash, Aramis darted close and took one wrist from Porthos in both of his hands. In unison, Porthos and Aramis pulled Athos' arms up and behind him.

Athos bellowed at the sudden pain and quickly clamped his mouth shut. He felt them pull sharply on his arms and sank to his knees in pain.

Aramis returned the wrist he was holding to Porthos' care, who held them both up at a painful angle. Athos was determined not to make another sound.

Aramis circled them both. He couldn't resist stroking Porthos' waist on his way round. They looked at each other for a few moments. Porthos leaned forwards slightly and pressed his forehead against Aramis'.

He mouthed silently to Porthos.

'I'm in charge?'

Porthos nodded gratefully. However comfortable he was being the bad guy, he was still reeling from his own treatment and this was new. Whenever he was slightly uncomfortable, he turned to Aramis.

Aramis smiled and immediately saw how things would go. He crouched down in front of Athos and waited for the kneeling man to lift his head, which he did. Athos' eyes were full of controlled anger. Aramis raised an eyebrow and Porthos gave another harsh tug upwards on his arms. Athos dropped his head to hide the sharp stab of pain running through his joints.

“You see?” he asked softly. “You defy me and my friend will make you pay for it.”

Athos raised his face back up to Aramis and pressed his lips together in a white line. Aramis simply chuckled at the gesture of rebellion.

“Very well. Your refusal to co-operate is noted and will be taken into account when I decide on your sentence after you confess,” Aramis said quietly. He rose to his feet. “And you will confess,” he added darkly.

Athos shuddered.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aramis walked away and retrieved his dagger. He knew this was a slight risk but he wanted to experiment before things went too much further. He gestured for Porthos to raise Athos to his feet, which he did by pulling hard on his arms and nudging him with his foot.

Porthos transferred his wrists to one hand and pulled sharply down on them, relieving the pressure on Athos' shoulders and pulling him to stand upright. He placed his other hand on Athos' throat to hold his head up. He applied no pressure to choke him, simply to hold his head up to meet Aramis' eyes.

Athos quickly understood. Aramis was running the show, Porthos was the muscle. He felt the first quiver of fear run through him at the thought. Porthos was a lot stronger than Aramis and yet Athos knew very well that under his jovial nature, Aramis was absolutely lethal. This was the first time Athos had ever felt Aramis' careful calculations aimed at him and it made him distinctly nervous.

Aramis watched Athos carefully, twirling his dagger in his hand. He watched understanding, fear and a renewed expression of stubborn defiance cross his face. His back stiffened and he raised his chin slightly. Aramis chuckled at him again.

“You can either co-operate with me and remove your breeches or I will cut them off and I must admit, I don't have a steady hand,” he said, stepping close to Athos.

Athos huffed out a breath, all three of them knowing Aramis had the steadiest hand of all. He couldn't decide what to do. He knew he needed to remove his clothes but he wasn't ready to submit.

Aramis raised an eyebrow and Porthos tightened his grip. He lifted Athos by the throat until only the balls of his feet touched the floor. Athos twisted violently and Aramis saw real panic in his eyes. He frowned and Porthos immediately lowered him back to his feet.

There was a tense moment as Athos fought to get himself back under control and Porthos and Aramis waited uneasily. Porthos didn't let go of Athos at all, knowing from experience that when a button was pushed, too many changes at once did more damage.

Aramis waited until Athos met his eyes again. There was a measure of gratitude in his eyes, which Aramis inclined his head to and the tension of the sticky moment passed easily. Aramis stepped closer to Athos, knife in hand.

“Are you going to co-operate then or will you continue to be such a coward that you will refuse to meet your fate?” he whispered.

Athos' face grew mutinous immediately and he shifted his weight to kick out at Aramis. Aramis saw the movement coming but had faith in Porthos and didn't move.

Porthos felt him prepare to move and squeezed Athos' wrists, his fingertips meeting round the clasped joints. Athos shuddered. He went to move again and Porthos increased the pressure further, feeling the bones in Athos' wrists grinding together.

Aramis smirked as Athos' lips went white and the fight went out of him. He hadn't needed move an inch.

“I warned you. Any attempt to defy me and my companion would stop you,” he said, amused.

Athos shuddered. Aramis' smirking delight and his supreme confidence had made another wave of nerves ripple through him. Porthos tilted his head up slightly further, heightening the sense of being overpowered.

Aramis twirled his knife again, letting Athos see it once more before lowering it. Athos shivered in real fear as the uncomfortable angle Porthos was holding his head at meant he could no longer see where Aramis was holding the blade.

Aramis turned it in his hand so the tip of the knife pressed lightly against the soft curve of Athos' stomach. Athos sucked his stomach in to remove contact with the knife. Aramis smirked again and began unlacing Athos' breeches with his other hand. Athos shivered again. He could feel the loose material of his shirt caught on the knife point and he didn't dare move.

Porthos felt the moment Aramis withdrew the knife as Athos took a shuddering breath. He glanced down and saw Aramis pushing Athos' breeches down. He wasn't surprised to see Athos had grown slightly aroused as he, himself, was feeling affected. Aramis had noticed them both and was in a similar situation but was choosing to ignore it. It's not what Athos had asked for and it would be immoral to push things that way to meet his and Porthos' desires. He had taken the opportunity to unlace Athos' small-clothes but did not push them down.

“Now then,” he said softly, bringing the knife up to Athos' field of vision again. “Are you going to remove your shirt or will my very unsteady hand have to remove it for you?”

Porthos released his grip on Athos' throat slightly and Athos relaxed. Aramis' hand shot out like lightning and pulled his hair back sharply, forcing it back to rest against Porthos' broad shoulder. Athos' lips went white again as he was determined not to make a sound. By the time he'd fought the impulse to yelp, Porthos' broad hand had pulled his shirt up, exposing his chest.

Porthos pulled it up even higher, covering Athos' face. Aramis' other hand held it in place and Porthos' hand resumed its grip on Athos' throat. Aramis roughly pushed Athos' head forwards, let go of his hair and pulled his shirt over his head. Porthos immediately pulled his head back up by the throat and the pair waited.

Athos was breathing heavily after the rough manhandling. Porthos watched as Aramis' eyes filled with a fresh sense of hunger and knew that Athos must be looking scared and showing the first crack in his armour. He watched his lover's smile widen dangerously and felt Athos stiffen in his arms. He knew without looking that Athos had swallowed whatever fear Aramis had seen and his rebellion was stirring again.

Aramis sauntered to the dining table and Porthos followed, roughly manhandling Athos by the throat and arms. Aramis waved his hand at the table and Porthos forced Athos face down on the table, only his toes touching the floor. He moved his hand to the back of Athos' neck and pinned him down.

This sudden movement made Athos fight back but Porthos simply yanked up sharply on his wrists and Athos finally yelped in pain. Porthos let go completely of his wrists and Athos dropped them to his sides, breathing heavily.

Aramis took the opportunity to draw Athos' shirt off completely before Porthos drew his wrists above his head and held them there with his other hand.

Athos kicked out wildly with his legs. Porthos had his head pressed down too hard for him to move. Whether by design or fate, his face was turned away from them. He knew from Porthos' hands on his neck and wrists that he was stood to the side of the table but he found himself suddenly afraid that he couldn't locate Aramis.

“Will you confess your crimes?” came the calm voice from somewhere near his feet.

Athos violently kicked out to where he thought the voice had come from but heard only laughter. He hissed in a breath and held perfectly still when a thick wooden cane was held at the back of his knees.

Aramis' hand was surprisingly gentle when it rested on the small of his back. Athos fought to control his breathing but quickly lost that battle when Aramis began to pull his shorts down.

Aramis saw Athos had frozen and was panting against the table. He continued slowly pushing his shorts down, stopping when Athos' buttocks were exposed. He left them high up on the back of his thighs where the material caught against the table held them up.

“And now?” asked Aramis. “All you have to do is tell me you confess and I will simply pass sentence and punish you. Do you understand?”

Athos was growing increasingly breathless as the reality of the situation was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Porthos leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“Understand, lad?” he whispered, giving Athos another opportunity to stop.

“Yes,” Athos gasped. Porthos straightened back up and nodded at Aramis.

Aramis removed the thicker cane from Athos' legs and stepped to the side. He reached out for Porthos and lay his hand on his waist. Porthos smiled genuinely at him. Aramis took a deep breath and returned to Athos.

Athos was fighting to keep control, the waiting was increasingly upsetting his calm. Blood was pounding in his ears and he froze against the table as he felt a different cane pressed against his bare buttocks.

Aramis had switched for the lighter, whipper cane. Porthos smiled at his decision, knowing full well that cane could vary between a kiss and a slice when in Aramis' hand. They exchanged a heated glance, remembering the times they had shared with that cane.

Aramis forced himself to focus and turned his back on Porthos slightly. Porthos shifted his weight so he was stood close to Aramis, knowing he would benefit from feeling him at his back. Aramis reached behind him and patted Porthos' hip gratefully.

“Still not going to confess?” asked Aramis loudly.

Athos stiffened and the sound of him taking a deep breath was loud in the quiet room.

Aramis whistled the cane through the air but didn't strike Athos. Athos exhaled suddenly and shuddered heavily against the table.

“Last warning. Confess now and you will avoid unnecessary pain,” Aramis said quietly, letting his voice soften slightly to give Athos an escape, should he need one.

Athos' body stiffened again and Porthos increased his grip on his wrists, pinning them down instead of just holding them.

Aramis finally struck him.

Athos jolted suddenly with the impact. After a couple of seconds he realised it hadn't actually hurt that much. He felt it land again and jumped. Again it seemed to take a second to register and he curled his toes, confused at how it wasn't hurting as much as he expected.

Aramis continued to land these hits, enough to make Athos aware of the sensation but not enough to cause any challenging pain. He was leaving several seconds between strikes to make sure Athos had processed each strike before landing another.

After a few minutes, he noted a slight redness to Athos cheeks and turned to glance at Porthos, who was keeping a close eye on Athos' reactions. He nodded at Aramis.

“Still refusing?” Aramis asked.

“Yes,” replied Athos, quickly. His voice had calmed somewhat and Aramis and Porthos shared a grin.

Aramis began to land quicker paced strikes, still with the same light force. Athos quickly began to writhe on the table, understanding how slowly Aramis had started out. Each strike was still taking a second to get through to him but by the time he had recognised the mild pain from one, another had already landed. There was a burning beginning on his skin and he knew from feeling Porthos' back earlier that his skin must be turning red. As the burning intensified his writhing grew more pronounced. He began to pull on his wrists in Porthos' grasp.

Aramis paused and watched Athos sag against the table, breathing hard. He waited until Athos had calmed down.

“Are you ready to confess and accept your sentence?” he asked coldly, feeling his skin begin to tingle as his desire for pain started to surface.

“No,” panted Athos.

Aramis began again, continuing with the fast pace, moving up and down Athos' buttocks, taking care to cover each buttock equally and cover every inch of those pale, well formed orbs.

Porthos was finding it increasingly difficult to keep Athos still and began to worry about pressing his face so hard into the table for this amount of time.

Aramis paused again after another few long minutes and hovered his hand above Athos' cheeks, feeling the warmth coming off them. He glanced at Porthos who was frowning. Porthos nodded at Athos' head and Aramis understood.

“Will you confess yet or must we convince you?” Aramis asked, stroking Athos' buttocks with the cane, causing him to shiver.

“I will not confess,” Athos replied, his voice decidedly tremulous.

Aramis laid his hand on Porthos' waist and lifted his own chin meaningfully. Porthos moved his hand from Athos' neck and into his hair. He pulled Athos' hair back sharply, lifting his head from the table and holding it up. Athos gasped and writhed again, this new position making him feel incredibly vulnerable.

Aramis smiled approvingly at Porthos when the noise came out of Athos' mouth. Without another word he struck Athos again. It was slightly harder this time. Again, he gave Athos a few seconds to recognise the increase in pain and was pleased to hear him gasp again.

Aramis began to strike again and again, setting a quick rhythm but slower than before. Athos was unable to stop himself from gasping and panting with each strike. His legs began to kick out unconsciously but Aramis was well out of the way. Aramis increased the speed in response.

Athos felt like his skin was like fire. He could feel himself losing control. The feeling was unfamiliar and unsettling but he found himself welcoming it. Aramis was relentless, not giving him time to calm down between strikes any more.

Suddenly, the onslaught stopped. Athos shuddered uncontrollably and sagged against the table but Porthos refused to let go of his hair so he was unable to relax during the break.

Aramis walked into his line of sight, a steely glint in his eye. Athos associated that look with him lining up a shot. In those moments, he was deadly.

A shudder of pure fear rippled through Athos and he suddenly felt emotional at being so at their mercy. It hit him suddenly, like a wave, and he felt remarkably small under Porthos' unforgiving grip and Aramis' malevolent stare.

“Will you confess and allow us to administer your sentence?” Aramis asked, his voice cruel.

Athos attempted to nod in Porthos' grip.

“Say it, lad,” barked Porthos loudly.

Athos jumped at the sudden brusqueness.

“Yes!” he cried out. “I confess!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Porthos let Athos' head drop gently to the table and held his broad hand on the back of his head. It didn't pin him down but it was heavy enough that Athos didn't try and move. Porthos looked up at Aramis for his next step.

Aramis jerked his head at the sofa and Porthos pulled Athos roughly to his feet. He held him still for a moment until Athos had his feet steady under him.

At Aramis' silent direction, Porthos pushed Athos forcibly back to the hearth and up onto his knees on the sofa, his chest pressed against the high padded back.

Athos lifted his head to get his bearings and felt another ripple of fear as he realised Aramis was stood behind the sofa waiting for him, full of arrogance. He dropped his head over the back of the sofa and trembled, seeing the thicker cane in Aramis' hand.

Porthos joined Aramis and Athos again attempted to meet their eyes but found the two of them towering over him while his freshly caned bottom was still exposed to the air was too intimidating and he dropped his head again.

Aramis walked away and Porthos' hands drew Athos' hands up and over the back of the sofa. Athos shivered, feeling utterly exposed with his arms being taken up and away. He could feel Aramis' gaze on his exposed buttocks and he felt that loss of control flooding him again.

“You showed bravery in confessing,” Aramis said, his voice still dangerously quiet. “I shall show leniency and will give you only twenty strikes.”

“Thank you Sir,” gasped Athos before he could stop himself.

Porthos and Aramis exchanged a surprised glance. They hadn't expected Athos to submit this way the first time with them.

Porthos gripped the back of his arms, pinning them to the padded sofa. He left Athos' head hanging free over the back of the sofa.

“You will show that bravery in taking your punishment,” Aramis said. “If you move out of position, I will start over.”

“Yes, Sir,” Athos mumbled.

Aramis struck quickly, the time for waiting clearly over. He landed the thicker cane across the centre of his buttocks with the true aim of the marksman. Again, it took a second for Athos to feel the sudden blaze of pain. He pressed his lips together, determined to make it through.

Aramis repeated the strike, slightly higher.

'Two' Athos thought to himself, taking a deep breath against the burning slice.

At the third he screwed his eyes shut.

After the fourth he ducked his head further.

After the fifth strike Aramis waited and assessed the skin. After a few seconds he heard Athos exhale a breath he'd clearly been holding since Aramis had struck him the first time.

Porthos nodded at Aramis, feeling Athos' body relax.

Aramis struck again, listening to Athos gasp. After the next strike, Athos shuddered. He began panting after the eighth. As Aramis landed the ninth he heard Athos suck in a breath and hold it. After the tenth, Athos' hips jerked forwards and Aramis halted again.

Athos, again, blew his breath out. Porthos looked down and since Athos still seemed relatively calm he nodded at Aramis.

When the next blow landed, Athos couldn't stop himself yelping. He pressed his lips together and stayed silent through the next. He gasped suddenly after the following one. Porthos noticed his hands clenching after the fourteenth and as the next one landed, he surged forwards and sagged against the padded back of the sofa.

Aramis licked his lips and shared another heated look with Porthos. He took a moment to adjust his braces, waiting to see what Athos did next. He grinned to himself as Athos arched his back and resumed his previous position.

“Last five,” Aramis said softly. “These ones will hurt,” he warned.

Athos shuddered and flexed his shoulders against Porthos' hands. He was dimly aware of the feeling of comfort he experienced when Porthos didn't give an inch.

Aramis landed a harsh strike across the centre of Athos' buttocks and he yelped again. He repeated the motion, lower, before Athos could calm down. Again, he struck, higher this time and heard Athos groan loudly.

Porthos saw his hands clenching and unclenching and nodded quickly at Aramis.

Aramis struck again and wasn't surprised to hear Athos suck in a huge breath and begin trembling. He didn't prolong the torture and landed a last, vicious strike across the centre of his buttocks, listening to the cry of pain finally pulled from their closest friend.

 

 

Athos cried out with the last strike and began to shudder uncontrollably. Porthos quickly removed his hands from Athos' upper arms. Aramis discarded the cane and waited for Porthos to join him. Together they lifted the limp form of Athos from where he'd slumped against the sofa.

The two of them turned Athos onto his stomach on the sofa and sat down on the floor beside him. Aramis chose to sit at his feet, leaving Porthos sat by his head. Aramis carefully surveyed the freshly caned skin and estimated perhaps only the last five would make marks that lasted through the night.

Athos was still shuddering and Porthos gently placed his hand on the back of his head. Athos felt the comforting weight of Porthos' hand and forced his eyes open to see him sat at eye level with him.

“OK, lad?” asked Porthos.

Athos nodded and Porthos felt reassured when he smiled weakly. He gently fed Athos some water from the skin.

“Rest now, Athos,” he murmured.

Athos closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. After a few seconds his eyes flew open again and he looked around wildly.

“Shh, easy. Easy,” Porthos said, stroking his hair lightly.

“Where's Aramis?” he whispered.

Aramis' heart ached at the fear in Athos' voice. He should have considered this reaction. He'd known that making Athos frightened would have helped him open up but it seemed it had also driven a wedge between them.

He pushed himself back slightly further, the warmth from the fire on his back and hugged his knees to his chest. Porthos saw this movement from the corner of his eye and frowned.

“He's here. He's sat behind me,” Porthos answered.

“Where? I can't see him. Where is he?” asked Athos, his voice rising.

“Just give me a moment and I will take a walk, Athos,” Aramis said, rising to his feet in one swift motion. Porthos made to move with him but Aramis held his hand out to stop him. He walked back to the table and began pulling his boots on.

“Why is he leaving, Porthos?” whispered Athos. “Do I disgust him?”

Athos' last question was so quiet Porthos had to strain to hear it.

“For God's sake, no!” exclaimed Porthos, louder than he'd intended. Athos jumped.

Aramis frowned at them from across the room.

“He thinks you're leaving because you don't want to be around him,” said Porthos loudly. He continued stroking Athos' hair, feeling him tense up.

Aramis pushed off the boot he'd started putting on and rushed quickly back to the rug. He knelt beside Porthos, who obligingly moved further down Athos' body so Athos could see Aramis.

“I wanted to give you time in case you... so that you had space from me,” Aramis said quietly.

“You think I might still fear you?” Athos asked in a whisper.

Aramis nodded.

“I heard your concern about where I was,” he explained.

A pained look crossed Athos' face.

“I was seeking you, not avoiding you,” Athos said nervously.

Porthos moved his hand to stroke Athos' bare shoulder-blades and Aramis' hand took his place on Athos' hair.

Athos smiled, feeling his brothers hands on him and allowed himself another shuddering deep breath and closed his eyes.

Aramis held his other hand out and Porthos took it. Aramis slowly stroked the back of Porthos' hand with his thumb. He was amazed how close to Porthos he was feeling at this moment. They sat quietly like that for long minutes. The only sound was Athos still breathing heavily and the comforting crackling of the fire.

Athos began to fall asleep and Porthos nudged Aramis gently.

“Athos,” Aramis said, brushing his hair back from his face.

“Mmm?” Athos said, forcing his eyes open.

“Would you like to sleep in the bed or here?” Aramis asked.

“Your bed?” Athos asked in confusion, moving as if to sit up.

Porthos pressed him back down gently and exchanged a look with Aramis. Porthos shrugged.

“I had actually meant your bed in the second bed chamber, but you're welcome to share ours tonight if that would be of comfort to you,” he said kindly.

Athos opened his mouth but Aramis held his hand up.

“Before you make a decision, know this. I have an absolute rule that,” he turned to Porthos, “is non-negotiable.” He turned back to Athos. “Porthos sleeps in our bed naked. That doesn't change,” he said firmly.

Athos opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I will let you decide, brother,” said Aramis kindly. “There is no pressure on you, either way. You're welcome to join us or we will make you comfortable in your bed. You're even welcome to just sleep here as you are,” Aramis said, resuming stroking his hair.

Athos closed his eyes and frowned in thought.

“Sire, perhaps-”

“No,” Aramis said, cutting Porthos off.

Aramis glanced round at him and smiled warmly. Porthos smiled back. He found himself surprised at how much relief he felt. Aramis was not willing to let this new element in their relationship with Athos impact their own. It alleviated a fear he didn't know he had been feeling.

Aramis seemingly read his mind because he inclined his head and silently mouthed the words 'mine always' at him. Porthos beamed at him and nodded.

Athos took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He found Aramis turning back to look at him. Clearly he'd been having one of those silent conversations with Porthos.

“You've made a decision?” he asked kindly.

“Yes. I would have us, if it's amenable to the two of you, I would like, if I am not intruding, it would be...” Athos trailed off.

“You would like to spend the night with us?” Aramis asked. Athos nodded. “In full knowledge of the rule Porthos sleeps under?”

Athos nodded again, the red flush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Let us know when you're ready for bed,” Aramis said softly.

Athos was suddenly aware that his buttocks were still exposed to them both. They were hot and throbbing still. He was ashamed to feel himself growing aroused at the sensation and the thought of the two men beside him.

Athos' head was filled with the idea of sharing a bed with them and he found himself remarkably shy about the idea of one of them being nude. His mind flashed back to Porthos holding him from behind, hand on his throat. He remembered that menace in Aramis' eye and shivered.

He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to happen next, if anything, but knew he wanted to be close to them for the night so he drew on his courage and lifted his head.

“I think I would like to retire for the night,” he said softly.

Aramis smiled and nodded.

“Let's get you up, then. Porthos, attend to the fire please.”

“May I visit the other room as well, Sire?” Porthos asked quietly. Aramis nodded.

Athos rotated himself so his feet were on the floor and tucked his arms under him. With Aramis' assistance he pushed himself to his feet and felt Aramis wrap his arm around his waist. They swayed slightly where they stood.

“My clothes?” Athos asked.

“I assume after that you don't wish to put more on?” Aramis teased.

Athos chuckled weakly and looked Aramis up and down. Aramis laughed.

“Yes. I will be removing my shirt and breeches. I have not yet decided about my small-clothes. I assume, however, you were actually asking about your own?”

Athos nodded.

“Would you prefer I assist you re-do them or would you like them off?”

Athos felt his neck growing hot again and his mouth went dry.

“Is it easier that we agree to leave them as they are so you can remain covered but your lovely red bottom doesn't get too sore?”

Athos chuckled softly and nodded.

They slowly made their way to the bedroom and Porthos was done by the time they got to the doorway, snuffing candles as they went.

“Try sitting down,” Aramis said, gesturing to their large bed and lighting a single candle on the bedside table.

Athos began to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed, surprised by how much it hurt. He sat suddenly, realising Porthos had stripped off his small-clothes immediately. His jaw dropped open as Porthos sank to his knees without a word.

Porthos was well aware of Athos' eyes on him and felt that earlier swooping sensation in his stomach flare up again. Aramis knew Porthos would do this and he couldn't help thinking it's part of why Aramis had sat Athos down. He could see Aramis out the corner of his eye getting undressed leisurely.

His stomach was tying itself in knots as he felt Athos' eyes examining him. Just as he was beginning to grow restless, he felt Aramis' hand in his hair.

Aramis saw Porthos was unsettled by being on display like this but he knew Porthos too well to think he would be embarrassed about his body. He glanced at Athos and had to control his grin at seeing him utterly captivated by Porthos. He felt a surge of pride that someone else was as awed by his Porthos as he was.

“Porthos?” he asked quietly.

“Master?” Porthos replied softly, without looking up. Aramis noted the renewed use of the term and thought of getting him back but Athos seemed to be doing fine and Porthos had worked hard tonight. He deserved some down time.

Aramis looked at Athos and was slightly surprised to see him trying to hide the fact that he was aroused. He decided not to make too big of a deal about it for now.

“Athos, why don't you get settled in bed against the wall? Perhaps the cool wall could soothe your skin,” he suggested teasingly.

Athos was slightly surprised. He had assumed Aramis was going to situate him in the middle but he understood when he glanced back down at Porthos.

Porthos' eyes had drifted closed and he had begun to lean against Aramis' leg. Athos moved his eyes up to Aramis, raking across his lean body. Aramis just smiled at him and stroked Porthos' hair.

Athos gingerly moved himself backwards and settled on his side. It felt much better to turn onto his side but was slightly embarrassed to realise the very act of getting into their bed was arousing him further.

Aramis waited until Athos was settled and let go of Porthos' hair. He pointed at the bed but Porthos paused and looked at Aramis for direction.

“On your back or stomach. Your choice,” he said with a smile.

Porthos frowned and Aramis sucked in a breath. It always made him feel incredibly powerful when he saw Porthos unable to make decisions and he knew from experience that it gave Porthos an unrivalled sense of peace.

“Onto your back, mi vida,” he said softly.

Porthos exhaled in relief and settled onto his back. He shuffled sideways until he was just touching Athos and smiled as Aramis settled at his side.

Aramis had chosen to leave his under-clothes on but still pressed himself firmly against Porthos' side. He propped himself up one elbow and used his other to tug Athos' hand forward onto Porthos' chest.

Athos mirrored Aramis and exhaled, shuddering slightly, as he settled his palm against Porthos. He was suddenly hyper aware of how much bare skin there was in this one bed. His eyes kept catching the line of Aramis' collarbones and the way his hair cascaded across his face.

Aramis stroked Porthos' stomach, beckoning to Athos slightly. Athos' tentative hand began to stroke across Porthos' chest.

“Would you like to talk about what we did, Athos?” asked Aramis, trying to ease his evident nerves by talking.

“I... It was very enjoyable. I was surprised how emotional it made me,” Athos said thoughtfully.

“I am pleased it had the desired outcome, friend,” Aramis said softly.

“It did. I was surprised how frightened of you I became,” Athos continued slowly.

Porthos chuckled between them.

“Told ya, Sire,” he said, his eyes still closed but clearly back with them properly.

“He meant both of us,” teased Aramis.

Porthos opened one eye and looked at Athos.

“No he didn't,” Porthos said, grinning and closing his eyes again.

“You didn't?” asked Aramis curiously.

“I didn't,” confirmed Athos. “Porthos is truly intimidating but physical dominance is easy for one's mind to overcome. You, however...” Athos trailed off, smirking slightly.

“He's bloody terrifying,” Porthos supplied.

Athos laughed and Porthos chuckled with him. When Aramis didn't laugh, Porthos opened his eyes and looked at him. He was pouting playfully. Porthos chuckled again and shut his eyes.

“I can't say I mind the description,” Aramis finally said. “Was it positive fear? I know that sounds a strange concept but I hope you understand now.”

“I do and it was, yes,” Athos said, smiling.

“While I understand the fear, friend... You understood that...” Aramis trailed off and frowned.

“I understood that I was not actually in danger,” Athos confirmed, correctly guessing Aramis' train of thought.

“It wasn't too overwhelming with us both being the bad guy?” Aramis asked.

“It was... The two of you work so seamlessly together. It was just overwhelming enough. It was as if he were yet another painful implement at your disposal. One you used to great effect,” Athos said, chuckling.

“Can I ask something?” said Porthos.

“Of course,” Athos said, continuing to stroke across his broad chest.

“What happened when I picked you up by the throat?” he asked, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Reminded me too much of hanging,” Athos said carefully. A tightness was creeping into his expression. Porthos stroked his thigh before he could become too guarded.

Athos jumped a mile and his gaze flicked rapidly between Aramis' face and Porthos' hand on his leg. Porthos also turned to look at Aramis, seeking guidance. He'd meant his gesture to be calming but it just seemed to have upset Athos.

Aramis, on the other hand, was smirking. Porthos instantly recognised the look as him wanting to move onto more carnal activities. Fully aware of how bare he was, Porthos closed his eyes and concentrated hard on not becoming aroused.

Aramis' familiar hand on his stomach was far more determined and it began trailing lower and lower. He flicked his eyes up for a second to Athos and found him staring, mouth slightly open, at Aramis' wandering hand. He continued his survey by checking on Porthos' hand and found it massaging Athos' thigh. Athos seemed to be leaning into it slightly and his hand had paused in its stroking of Porthos' chest.

“Mi vida,” he breathed. Porthos opened his eyes and found Aramis'.

“Sire?”

“I love you, my beautiful boy. OK?” he asked.

“Yes, Master,” said Porthos hesitantly. He sensed Aramis' plan and found himself extremely nervous about him letting Athos touch him. The overwhelming feeling of possession from earlier came rushing back. He took a deep breath and leaned his head towards Aramis, who kissed him tenderly. Aramis ran a gentle fingertip down Porthos' scar and smiled as his eyes shut.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Athos watched their exchange intensely, his breath catching.

“What would you like, Athos?” Aramis asked, resuming his strokes on Porthos' stomach.

Athos licked his lips nervously and looked down at Porthos' chest.

“Look at him, Athos,” Aramis murmured. He felt Porthos shudder under his hand.

Athos sucked in a sudden breath and let his eyes roam across Porthos' body. He silently admired the broad chest under his hand, the skin across his ribs. The contrast of the darkened skin against Aramis' pale hand resting on the soft dip of his stomach was beautiful. His eyes landed on Porthos' waist, seeing the way his hips angled dramatically down towards his...

Athos' hand twitched on Porthos' chest as he finally allowed himself to gaze between Porthos' legs. His cock lay against his thigh. Athos could see it was already starting to thicken and he felt his own arousal twitch at the sight.

“Isn't he beautiful?” Aramis asked softly, his voice full of pride.

Athos nodded fervently.

“He is,” he murmured. “What is the strap around his knee?”

“It's a sign of him being mine. It's his collar, if you like,” Aramis answered. He tilted his head and watched Athos' gaze slide up Porthos' leg to his groin again.

Aramis trailed his fingers across Porthos' softened member and smiled as both Porthos and Athos shared a sharp intake of breath. He felt Porthos trying not to become aroused and he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Relax into us, my love,” he said gently. Porthos took a shuddering breath and nodded again.

Aramis stroked him with his fingertips again and Porthos sighed softly, arching his hips into Aramis' hand.

Athos was panting slightly. Aramis lifted his hand from Porthos and waved it slightly to get Athos' attention. He made a calming gesture and Athos nodded, taking deep breaths.

Porthos drummed his fingers against Aramis' thigh in question and Aramis chuckled. He gently guided Porthos' hand to his own still clothed groin and Porthos sighed again, his fingers quickly finding the familiar shape of Aramis.

He repeated the questioning gesture on Athos' leg but Athos was still too overwhelmed to respond. Porthos understood and resumed gently trailing his fingers against Athos' leg instead.

“What would you like, Athos?” Aramis breathed again.

Athos' eyes had calmed somewhat and lust was beginning to fill them. Words appeared beyond him still, so Aramis stepped in again.

“Would you like to touch him?” he asked.

Porthos groaned softly and Athos quickly retracted his hand from Porthos' chest. Aramis smiled at the misunderstood reaction.

“Would you **like** Athos to touch you, Porthos?” Aramis asked, his voice a whisper.

“Yes, Sire,” Porthos replied, his voice thick.

Athos realised the noise had been arousal, not protest, and replaced his hand upon Porthos' chest. He resumed his slow, wide strokes and heard Porthos sigh again. He watched Porthos' face closely as he began to smooth his hand down over Porthos' ribs. Porthos' eyes were tightly closed but his mouth was slightly open, his breath shallow. As Athos' hand began to caress the soft dip of Porthos' lower stomach, Porthos' breath hitched and Athos smiled.

Athos flicked his eyes up to Aramis, who was watching him, amusement playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Kiss me?” Athos asked, all trace of nerves vanishing in an instant.

Aramis smiled broadly and leaned across Porthos to meet their suddenly bold friend.

Athos kissed with a surprising determination. Aramis had been expecting hesitancy but Athos was kissing him firmly, his lips parted. Aramis began to map the shape of Athos' mouth with tiny flicks of his tongue. He moaned softly against Athos' mouth, feeling Athos nip gently at him in response.

Aramis reached for Athos, holding his cheek and sliding his hand up and round Athos' head to settle in his hair. Athos nipped at Aramis again and felt him press their faces closer.

Porthos' eyes had flown open at Athos' request and he was watching them avidly. The two of them were beautiful together. There was still gentleness in their movements but no small amount of fervour. Athos' hand began to smooth over Porthos' hip and, as his fingers pressed on his inner thigh, he spread his thighs obligingly for the wandering hand.

Athos broke away from Aramis and they both turned their gaze on Athos' hand. Athos' fingers trailed slowly down and paused on a pale collection of scars. Even upside down, Athos could recognise Aramis' initial. He looked up at Aramis questioningly. Aramis was positively glowing with pride.

Athos resumed his curious trail and finally brushed his fingers against Porthos' semi-hard cock. Porthos inhaled a breath sharply and felt Aramis' hips jerk against his hand at the sight.

Porthos drummed his fingers against Athos' leg and was surprised when Athos rolled slightly away from him. Aramis saw the gesture but grinned as he saw the reason why.

Porthos gasped in surprise as Athos lay his completely hard member in Porthos' hand. He instinctively wrapped his fingers around it and heard Athos sigh softly.

Athos slowly began to move his hand on Porthos, quickly bringing him to hardness and felt Porthos matching his movements on his own shaft.

He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the feeling he'd been denying himself for three years... pleasure.

Aramis watched the two of them together. He felt his own hard cock throb in appreciation, seeing them touch each other. He throbbed again when Athos' eyes opened and locked with his. His calm steely gaze had an element of hunger and Aramis licked his lips before he could stop himself.

“What would you like, Athos?” Aramis asked again, his voice suddenly shaking with desire.

“I would watch you take him,” Athos said bluntly. “I would like to feel his mouth on me while you do,” he added, less confident, a flush creeping up the back of his neck.

Porthos groaned, the sound swallowing the noise of Aramis' sharp gasp.

“Arrange us how you would like us,” Aramis said, consenting for them both.

Athos shakily removed his hand from Porthos and gestured for Aramis to stand. He did so and felt a ripple down his spine as Athos raked his eyes up and down his body. Aramis obligingly removed his small-clothes and turned on the spot for Athos. He felt himself shiver as Athos gazed at him with naked admiration, his eyes darkening in hunger as they settled on Aramis' long cock, jutting proudly from his body.

Athos gestured at Porthos who hadn't moved but was breathing rapidly since he'd heard their conversation. Aramis leaned over to tug Porthos' opposite arm and he rolled obediently onto his stomach. Athos moved onto his knees and removed his shorts, tossing them to Aramis. He carefully moved onto his bottom beside the pillows, hissing as the still tender skin came into contact with the bed.

Aramis raised his eyebrows at Athos but he simply smiled in reply, settling slowly. Aramis grinned broadly, seeing Athos' smirk returning to his lips. He withdrew a bottle of oil from the drawer in the bedside table and knelt across Porthos' calves. He started to stroke Porthos' hips soothingly.

“Porthos?” whispered Athos.

Porthos turned his head towards him and forced his eyes open.

“Would you kiss me?” he asked in a whisper.

Aramis leaned over and helped Porthos up to his hands and knees, drawing him back far enough to be level with Athos and bringing his pelvis up into the air.

Athos took his face gently in his hands and kissed him tentatively.

Porthos found himself surprised by the softness of Athos' kiss. He, himself, felt anything but hesitant. He was aching to feel Aramis inside him and his mouth watered every time he thought of taking Athos into his mouth.

He tried to communicate this by leaning forwards against Athos' mouth and groaned in satisfaction as Athos' lips parted. Porthos hungrily sought out Athos' tongue and lightly massaged it. He was beginning to tremble with need and caught Athos' tongue and sucked playfully.

Athos laughed against his mouth and removed his hands from Porthos' cheeks. He looked into Porthos' face carefully and saw the heat in those dark, rich eyes.

As he watched, Porthos gasped suddenly. Unnoticed by either of them, Aramis had oiled his fingers and had just slipped his index finger into Porthos.

Athos watched Porthos' eyes flutter closed and he dipped his head, searching Porthos' face.

“Look at me, Porthos,” Athos said softly. Porthos opened his eyes and stared into the grey eyes of his friend. Athos flicked his eyes up to Aramis and nodded at him.

Aramis smiled at the gesture. He didn't need Athos telling him Porthos was ready for more but it was nice to know Athos was looking out for him. He began to move his finger in and out of Porthos, forcing his finger as deep as it would go each and every time.

Porthos groaned and pressed back against Aramis. He leaned forward to kiss Athos hungrily as he felt Aramis add a second finger, forcing his way past Porthos' tight ring of muscle. Athos swallowed the growl this elicited from Porthos and he broke the kiss to watch his face.

Porthos' mind was swirling. He was caught between feeling terrifyingly vulnerable with someone watching Aramis violate him and an enormous sense of pride that Aramis would show him off like this.

Aramis added a third finger and began to twist them harshly, listening to the rumble deep in Porthos' chest as the stretching pain Porthos loved so much began to spread through him. Athos watched, wide-eyed as Porthos struggled to keep his eyes open. His head dropped and Athos felt Porthos' hot breath wash over his throbbing cock.

Athos watched Aramis pull himself up onto his knees. He gently pressed on the back of Porthos' neck.

“Down to your elbows, my boy,” Aramis murmured.

Porthos complied and opened his eyes, finding his mouth only inches from Athos' member. He looked up at Athos who gently wound his hand into Porthos' dark curls and gently guided his mouth to him.

Porthos found a sudden resurgence of nerves as he closed his mouth around Athos for the first time. His cock was unbelievably warm in his mouth. Aramis watched with pride as the merest touch of Porthos' mouth around him made Athos' head fall back and a sudden cry of pleasure rang through the room.

Porthos gasped suddenly around Athos as Aramis removed his fingers and slid his long cock into him in one sudden motion. Athos' eyes flew open and he saw the two of them, their eyes closed. They shuddered in unison as their connection was completed and Athos felt, with every fibre of his being, they belonged together. His nerves were on fire just being this close to them and he wondered what he'd ever done to deserve friends that would let him share this joy.

Athos didn't have much time to think more on it as Aramis gently nudged the back of Porthos' head and his length was enveloped by the heat of Porthos' mouth. He could feel Porthos' talented tongue massaging him from beneath and he stroked the back of Porthos' head.

Aramis slowly withdrew and dribbled a touch more oil onto himself and pushed back in. He felt a deep vibration run through Porthos as he groaned and he shivered in response. Athos met his eyes and he could tell from the dark look in his eyes that Athos felt the same vibration.

Porthos felt Aramis beginning to thrust into him, the rhythm unbearably slow and he found himself matching Aramis' thrusts with his own movements along Athos' length.

Athos tightened his grip on Porthos' hair and arched his hips up, pressing himself into his mouth. He tried to will Porthos to move faster and when Porthos' groan turned clearly frustrated, he realised it was Aramis setting the slow pace.

When he turned his gaze to Aramis, he saw pure, unbridled lust. Aramis locked eyes with Athos and thrust suddenly hard into Porthos, causing Porthos to move down Athos' length, equally suddenly. Athos smiled slowly at Aramis, understanding what was happening.

Porthos suddenly relaxed between them, feeling a sudden warm sense of ownership settle across him. Aramis was using him to service Athos. He felt a sudden fire along his spine as he realised how connected they all were. Aramis kept his grip on one of his hips and used the other to smooth along Porthos' back, grounding him.

Aramis moaned softly, feeling Porthos re-engage with them, arching his back and from the way Athos' eyes rolled back in his head, his magical tongue must be back to work as well. He began to move inside Porthos, calmly sliding in and out, watching Athos' hand gripping and relaxing on Porthos' hair.

After long minutes of slowly pressing in and out of Porthos, Aramis smirked to see both Athos and Porthos struggling to keep themselves in check. Athos had tightened his grip on Porthos' hair and was gasping constantly. Aramis knew from experience of Porthos' talented mouth that by now Athos would be slipping into Porthos' throat, which accounted for him being utterly lost in sensation.

Aramis smiled and thrust harder into Porthos, leaning over his back. Athos' eyes flew open as Porthos' nose was pressed against his pelvis. The sensation was overwhelming. From top to bottom, he was enveloped in the wet heat of Porthos' mouth, his throat holding him so tightly, it made him go cross-eyed.

Aramis reached for Athos and rested his hand against his cheek.

“Kiss me, Athos,” Aramis said shakily.

Athos pulled himself to his knees, sitting on his heels so as not to dislodge Porthos and leaned across Porthos' shoulders to meet Aramis.

As their lips met, Porthos groaned beneath them and Aramis began to thrust in earnest. It was a messy, frantic kiss, the angle being all wrong for anything polite but it served its purpose to connect them.

Aramis stroked his hand up and down Porthos' back, keeping him attached to them and was pleasantly surprised to find Athos' hand doing the same across his partner's shoulders.

Porthos groaned, listening to them kiss above him, their hands constantly moving across his still heated skin. He pressed back against Aramis, drawing his mouth almost completely off Athos, taking the opportunity to suckle intensely across his sensitive head before Aramis thrust roughly against him, forcing Athos' cock into his throat.

Aramis continued to fuck Porthos hard and fast. His normally smooth, determined motions were completely thrown off by Athos' kiss. He wanted to touch him but he couldn't bear to remove his hand from Porthos' back and his other hand was the only thing keeping his lover steady enough for Aramis to take him so thoroughly.

Athos suddenly gasped against Aramis' mouth and dropped his head back, his mouth open. He shuddered violently and Aramis pushed forwards, moaning at the beautiful sight.

Porthos groaned around Athos' member, the sound muffled as he held himself deep in Porthos' throat. Aramis watched, breathless as Athos' orgasm ripped through him. His knuckles were white, gripping Porthos' hair so tightly, his mouth was still hanging open and his eyes had rolled back in his head.

As the shudders subsided, Athos slumped forwards across Porthos' body and felt Aramis' hands meet him. He let Aramis gently pull him slightly more upright and watched those dark twinkling eyes search his face. A dopey smile spread across it and he shuddered again, aftershocks taking him by surprise. Aramis knew full well that Porthos would be making sure he was well sated and thoroughly cleaned before releasing him.

Aramis held Athos steady until he sighed contentedly. He then pushed their friend back gently until he was slumped against the wall. Porthos was beginning to tremble below him and he withdrew gently.

“Turn over, my love,” he murmured.

Porthos awkwardly turned over, not wanting to jostle the still dazed Athos. As he settled onto his back, his eyes met Aramis' and he felt a swell of love, seeing the intensity of his owner's gaze. He obligingly spread his legs as Aramis moved forwards between them.

Aramis slid home in one sudden, violent thrust and leaned down to capture Porthos' mouth. He kissed him hungrily, invading his mouth, tasting Athos on his tongue. He panted above Porthos, breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead against Porthos'.

“I love you, Porthos. I am so proud that you're mine,” he whispered earnestly.

“I love you, Aramis,” Porthos answered, stretching up to kiss him again.

Aramis bit Porthos' lip and began to thrust into him again. Porthos growled and clenched his muscles painfully around Aramis, who grinned wolfishly at him and sat up on his heels. He pressed his thumb into the faint scar and Porthos grinned up at him.

Athos' hand appeared in his peripheral vision on Porthos' hip. Aramis glanced at him and nodded. The hand quickly moved onto Porthos' cock and stroked him firmly from top to bottom. Porthos shuddered and his hand came up to catch Athos' wrist.

“I've said it's OK,” Aramis grunted.

Porthos groaned and dropped his hand. The sight of Athos' hand beginning to move around Porthos' thick cock made Aramis moan out loud and he resumed his movements against Porthos' willing body. Aramis braced his weight on his hands either side of Porthos' waist and was able to control himself much better. He luxuriated in the feel of Porthos' muscles holding him tight as he moved.

Athos was switching his gaze between the two of them as they made love, marvelling at the way Porthos arched his back each time Athos stroked him. He glanced back to Aramis and saw the intense love burning out of them.

“Porthos,” he murmured.

Porthos forced his eyes open and looked at Athos.

“Look at him,” Athos said softly.

Porthos blinked in confusion at him before turning his gaze to Aramis. A smile instantly crossed his features as he watched Aramis' face as he continued to move deeply in and out of him. He was lost instantly.

The love between the two made Athos breathless. He watched Porthos' hips begin to arch up constantly in Athos' hand so he began to speed up his movements, covering every inch of Porthos' length.

Aramis' eyes were full of heat watching the two of them. He felt himself tightening and began to move more frantically against his lover. He watched Porthos' eyes and saw he was struggling not to spend in Athos' hand.

“Ask me,” Aramis rasped, his voice ragged as his own orgasm rapidly approached.

“Sire please may I release,” Porthos growled, his muscles clenching hard around Aramis who moaned loudly in response.

Aramis smiled wickedly at Porthos and turned his face to Athos.

“What would you like, Athos?” he asked, gasping for breath, a sheen of sweat breaking across his forehead, the strain of thrusting into Porthos for so long taking its toll.

Athos grinned at the renewed use of the question.

“I would like to see the two of you spend together,” he answered simply, tightening his grip on Porthos and making him groan loudly.

Aramis moaned as well, feeling himself begin to lose control.

“You heard him, my love. We will do so,” he panted.

Porthos nodded fervently at Aramis and tightened his muscles again, feeling Aramis falter in his smooth motions, knowing he was close.

Aramis thrust once, twice into Porthos and moaned loudly, emptying himself deep into his lover. Neither of them broke eye contact as Porthos groaned loudly, spilling across Athos' hand, catching both his and Aramis' stomachs as he shuddered uncontrollably.

Athos was breathing hard as they found completion in unison. He stroked Porthos a couple of more times until his stuttering hips relaxed against the bed. Seconds after he let go of Porthos, Aramis collapsed forwards onto him. Athos watched Porthos' arms instantly wrap themselves around Aramis while he burrowed his face into Porthos' neck.

Athos smiled at them and glanced around. He spied a cloth on the headboard and carefully leaned over, smiling to himself as the movement caused the still sore skin on his buttocks to move against the bed. He settled back down and cleaned his hand off before stroking Aramis' back smoothly.

Aramis shivered under Athos' hand. He was glad Athos was still connected and felt a flash of guilt that he was unable to take care of him at the moment. He began to pull himself up onto his hands but Athos pressed him down gently.

“Peace, Aramis. Take your time,” Athos murmured, stroking up and down Aramis back.

He smiled as he felt the muscles relax under his hand. One of Porthos' hand sought out Athos' and they clasped hands on Aramis' back while their other hands both stroked him gently.

Aramis shuddered again, basking in their attention, their affection. He lifted his hips slightly and shared a sharp intake of breath with Porthos as he gently slipped out of his body.

Aramis sighed contentedly and pulled his arms beneath him, raising himself off Porthos for a moment. Porthos reached up to the headboard and groped for a moment for the the cloth. He was surprised to feel Athos' hand snake between their bodies to wipe their stomachs gently.

Aramis laughed breathlessly as Athos took the opportunity to handle his sensitive cock, swiping playfully across it, just to see him shiver. Athos smiled apologetically and relinquished the cloth to Aramis. Aramis finished cleaning himself and Porthos and dropped the cloth to the side.

The drowsy relaxed smile had reappeared on Athos' face and Aramis gently adjusted everybody until Athos had returned to lay between them.

Athos fidgeted uncomfortably and turned on his side to face Aramis. Porthos draped his arm across Athos' middle from behind and pulled him back against him.

Aramis reached out and stroked Athos' hair out of his eyes.

“Athos, my friend,” he said softly, breaking through to their brother who was becoming sleepier by the second.

“Aramis?” he asked.

“Today was emotional for us all. A lot of it was new for you. Please don't try and deal with anything that might surface alone. Keep us informed. We couldn't bear it if we caused turmoil and couldn't help with it,” he said quietly.

Athos nodded and stretched his hands out to Aramis, inviting him closer. Aramis chuckled and willingly moved closer. Athos burrowed instantly into Aramis' chest, feeling Porthos' arm lift from his middle and wrap around Aramis.

Aramis mirrored him and draped his arm across Porthos, safely enclosing Athos between them. They felt him shudder between them, unsurprised to feel him relax with them holding him so tightly.

Aramis looked up from Athos to his lover and his face broke into a wide smile, terribly proud of himself and Porthos.

“Mi sol,” said Porthos, his gruff voice butchering the Spanish as it always did. He inclined his head towards Aramis, who was wearing the very smile that gave him the name.

“Mi vida,” Aramis replied, stretching across to kiss him tenderly.

The pair sighed in unison and Porthos lay down. Aramis turned to blow out the candle and stretched out again. He checked on Athos, who appeared to be sleeping between them already and then on Porthos who was smiling at him in the gloom. Satisfied, Aramis settled down to sleep, entwined with his brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests always welcome at kitacularao3 at gmaildotcom :D


End file.
